GooseBumps Horrorland : No Escape From Panic Park
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: What If they never escaped from Panic Park. What if they were forced to stay there for the rest of there lives.Romance Blooms between two characters and will the menace find out or not and will slappy find out Britney and Matts romance or not.
1. Chapter 1

" HA HA HA" said the Menace. " Im keeping all of you forever and theres no way to get out and your wost nightmares will be my slaves and they will also keep you here as well and will also have a night shift so they can watvh over you kids and make sure no one gets out.

" Oh my gosh. " I said to my best friend Molly " This is like jail but worse." " No joke," Molly replied. I saw matt come over to Me and Molly as the other kids went back to their rooms. Matt said to us " do you two have memory of how you got here." he aske us. We shook our heads no and he walked past us and went into his room. " Hey Brit dont you think Matt looks like that matt that you dated in Fifth grade but moved away. " Yeah he does. " I said sadly remembering the matt i use to like. i went into my room and went to sleep thinking about Matt.

I woke up hearing a loud Bang on the door and i heard Slappy say " Hey you two idiots open the door." I quickly got dressed and opened the door and said " What do you want. " " The Menace is making a announcement so get your butts down there ." i walked down there and noticed Molly was already there and so was the rest of us. " Ok your annoying pests you will all get in a group of two a boy and a girl and you will have to fight your way through the maze ok lets get started. I looked around for a boy untill i heard " britney will you be my partner. " I looked up and i saw Matt and i said " Yeah".

**Hey im going to need some ideas for the next chapter and if you guys have some tell me ! thanxxx xoxoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2 I Finally found you

Matt and i finally got to the maze and he said to me awkwardly " Hey umm Britney i know this is going to sound weried but you look like this girl named Britney Crosby i dated in fifth grade. " My heart started beating really fast and memeriores of my ex boyfriend Matt came to my mind. I turned around and looked at Matt straight in the eye and said " Matt, i am Britney Crosby. "

His Eyes widdened and he said " Britney ive been waiting for you along time and i finally found you." He hugged me and my palms started getting sweaty and i wanted to hold on to him forever. We contuined walking and talking about our times together in the past and how we almost kissed at his goodbye party. " Hey Matt remember when my annoying cousin Ethan spilled coke all over himself and it looked like he peed. " i said laughing. " Oh yea goodtimes. " Matt said smiling at me. We walked out of the maze and we went back into the mansion. Molly ran to us and she said " Hey were were you two we were looking for you guys everywere even byron had to help us." " Well sorry for being late we were talking about our past." i said to Molly with my remember matt look. " Ooooo I get what your saying now." Molly replied " hey matt you know Britney talked about you all the time after you left her to move somewere else." " Shut up!" i whispered to Molly. " Hey Matt come over here." Micheal yelled. " Oh well i have to go see you later Brit. " Matt huged me and left. " So what was that hug all about huh ? " Molly eyed me and laughed. " Hey i wouldent laugh i know about your crush on Billy and i know you picked him as a partner." I threatened her. She stopped laughing right after i said that. I said " Lets get back before slappy trys to bite us or make us become his slave or something." " Your right about that." Molly said as we speed walked to our room. If we had looked around the room we would have seen Inspector Cranium watchin Britney and Matt the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3 Villian Meeting

Inspector Cranium walked to the dining hall and saw all the other villians talking and sat down in his chair. " Hey Cranium did ya hear any news from those annoying pests." The Menace asked. " Ah yes. " said Cranuim. All the talking stopped and all the villians heads turned and faced him. Cranium Announced " It turns out two of our sixteen have grown romantic feelings for each other." All of the villians gasped in suprize and the menace smiled evilly and said " Well who are these lovebirds." And " Cranuim said Britney Crosby and Matt Daniels." The Menace still had that evil grin on his face and he said to Slappy " Watch over Britney everyday and everynight and dont let her get out of your sight. "

" Hey Britney wake up your prince charming is here to see you. " Molly teased. " Oh shut up Molly. " I said Blushing cherry red. I opened the door and i saw matt dressed and ready for the day. " Oh hi matt. " i said. I looked down and i saw that i still had my pajamas on and " oh crap." i said. " wait one sec." I quickly got dressed and went out the door amd fowllowed matt to the dining room and we sat down right next to each other. And everybody was staring at us and i said " umm hi. " And they went back to eating and The menace said ok evryone can go have free time." Everyone went on rides untill it was time to go to bed and everyone went to bed except for Me and Matt. I sneaked down the stairs as i heard someone say " Britney over here. I turned around and saw matt and we snuke outside and we hung out on a bridge and Matt said " Britney i need to tell you something." I said " what is it Matt." And he looked me straight in the eye and held my hand and said " I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 I love you

" I love you." Matt said with love in his eyes. I looked at him straight in the eye and said " I love you to." we stared into eachothers eyes and leaned in our lips met and it was the best feeling ever. I felt like fireworks were going off behind us. I leaned in for another one and before i knew it i was on top of matt making out with him and suddenly he put his fingers on my lips and said "we should go before we get caught." yeah." i replied. We ran back to the mansion and we once we got to the dinning room all the villians we linned up and the Menace smilied evilly and said " Hello Lovebirds you two put on a great show out there." he said winking. Matt and Mine face were blushing scarlet. " Umm what are you talking about." i said. Slappy had a evil grin on his face and said " We all saw you two making out just a few minutes ago." oh." " yea and the best part is were going to show you the video too. " ughh." matt groaned. All the villians watched the video and they laughed and at the end they said " lets get you two a room together and we will NOT have a camera in they did


	5. Chapter 5 New Plan

A FEW MONTHS LATER

" BRITTNEY WAKE UP MATTS HERE TO TAKE YOU ON YOUR DATE." Molly whispered loudly so the whole world could hear.

" uggh what time is it'" I turned my head and it was 11 pm.

" Oh shit i forgot about the 12 am kiss." I thought as i qiuckly got dressed.

I got dressed in a knee length skirt and a decent green shirt.

I opened the door and saw my sexy boyfriend Matt. " Wow im so lucky to have him."

" So how do you like my outfit."

" Huh o yeah i like it, it describes how sweet and hot you are." I said in a Flirtous and seducive tone mixed together.

" hey save that for later, " Matt added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and smiled and said " Your such a dork."

" I know."

" We should go before The menace catches us or something."

" Or something." I said without realizing i said it out loud.

" Well I got a suprize for you." Matt said in a sudicive voice

" HEY I HEAR VOICES," I heard slappy yell.

" RUN," I screamed. Matt and i ran like the world was ending right then and when we got outside and Matt said " Follow me," He lead me to a Cabin and we got inside and we heard " WHERE ARE THE TWO BRATS,"

The footsteps got closer and closer but then it stopped and so did my heart. " THERE NOT HERE MABY THERE INSIDE." The footsteps got quiter and quiter when they went away.

" Thank God there gone." I said in a relief tone.

" Yeah, Hey Brit what time is it." Matt said.

" Its 11: 59."

Matt and i leaned in to kiss and i felt his lips on mine, his toungue on my lip asking me foe intrence and i accepted lustfully. The more our kiss got passionate the more hot it became in the room."

Matt pushed me on the bed i didnt even realize it was there untill then but anyways He pushed me on the bed and we took our clothes off and he started touching me and i started moaning. I felt bad that i wasent touching him so i think you get were im going with this.

" Are you ready for this," Matt asked with lust.

" Yeah Ive been waiting along time for this," Brittney said with her eyes full of lust.

He pushed into me and I had half of Pleasure and half of pain.

" OHHH MATT !"

" OHH BRITTNEY".

We made hot and passionate love but then matt leaned his head down between my legs and his toungue went into my well you know. My moans went from I love you to oh shit i love you.

And then after that we put our clothes on and we ran back to the Mansion.

I walked into my room slowly and i didnt want to wake up Molly so i crawled in bed and then i heard from the upper bunk " So What took so Long."

" Nothing we just had a little fun that was all,"

" Mmm Hmmm, just a little fun, well your hair looks like you had alot of fun."

" Oh Shut up Molly." I said embarrest that she figured it out."

Little did Matt and Britteny know there was a small camera in the corner of the cabin for The menace and the rest of the villians to see.

" Well That was interesting," The Menace said. " I can use that against them," The Menace thought With a Devious smile.

" Ok Villians hears the New Plan." The Menace said with a serious but devious tone.


	6. Chapter 6 Morning Sickness

" Uhh," I felt sick to my stomach and i ran to the bathroom. " Bleh Bleh," I Threw up vointly.

" Hey Britt are you ok? " Molly asked.

" Yeah Bleh Im fine Bleh," I said while vomiting in the toilet.

" No your not look ill tell Menace that your sick. And get some rest ya hear." Molly said in a reasurring voice.

MOLLYS POV.

I Ran down the dull stairs and I ran into Matt...Literally...

" Hey Molly weres Brittney," Matt asked with worry in his voice.

" Shes sick. So dont take her out today." I said with a motherly voice. The least thing i want is for my best friend is for her to be pregnant.

" Ok look tell her i miss her and wish she was here." Matt said with a worried face.

" Well Shes just upstairs so why dont you tell her." I said with a what- are- you- stupid look.

" Oh right,"Matt said with a wow im stupid voice.

* AWKWARD SILENCE*

" Im just gonna go," Matt said pointing upstairs.

" Yeah," I said in a awkward tone.

BRITTNEYS POV

"Ughh worst day of my life besides having slappy in my life." I thought as i Groaned from pain and Sickness.

* Knock Knock*

"Come in," I said with my Sickly annoying sick voice.

My heart pounded hopeing it wasent The menace. The door creaked up and my eyes got bigger and... It was Matt.

" Oh thank God," I sighed in relief.

" What who did you think i was the Menace," Matt laughed.

" You have no idea," I said.

" Wow your really sick." Matt said with concern.

" Yeah but it will get better tomarow."

" Oh The menace is calling everyone down i gotta go." Matt said as he ran out of the room.

30 MINUTES LATER

The door creaked open slowly. I turned around knowing it was the Menace I felt his Breath at my ear he leaned in and said " Im watching you Brittney,"


	7. Chapter 7 Big News

A few days passed by and I stayed by the tolit as much as possible and Molly got worried.

One day the vomiting got so bad that Molly recamended me going to a doctor and yes they have a doctor in Panic Park. Molly snuke me out of the room and we got to the nurses room who like Byron was a horror.

" Shouldent you be in your rooms." asked the nurse

" No why ?" What time is it" I asked. I looked over at the clock and it was 1 am.

" It doesnt matter, Brittney has been sick for the last six days." Molly said with concern.

" Hmm," The Nurse said checking me.

" Well it doesnt look like she has the flu, " The Nurse said.

" Then what is it !" Molly asked angered and confused.

" Can Molly go outside and i tell you something." I whispered to the nurse.

" Sure. " " Ms. Molloy Can you go outside for a few minutes." The Nurse said with a calm voice

" Ok ?" Molly said as she walked out the door.

MOLLYS POV.

30 minutes later

" I wonder whats going on in there, I hope Brittneys ok." I thought with panic on my face.

" I hope Dr. Maniac hasent caught us out of the room," I thought with paranoma.

DR MANIACS POV.

"I Just left Matt Daniels room sir" I said through the walkie talkie to The Menace.

" ok go check Brittney Crosby and Molly Molloys room," The menace snarled to me.

" Ok," i said as i entered the room.

I turned on the light and they werent there. " Sir," I said with panic.

" Yes,"

" Nobodys in here,"

" RAAA, Call the guards NOW YOU IDIOT," The Menace screamed at me.

" O-k-k" I fumbled with my words. " GUARDS!"

MOLLYS POV.

I stared at the wall deep in thought when the door opened and i saw Brittney looking half happy and half pale as a ghost.

" So what did the Nurse say," I said with concern.

Brittney looked at me straight in the eye and said " Im Pregnant,"


	8. Chapter 8 The Maze

I stared at Brittney with my mouth hung open. " What ? How could she do that to me, " I thought.

" Hey are you alright, " Brittney asked me.

" Oh yeah im totally fine with MY BEST FRIEND BEING PREGNANT ! " i said yelling at her.

" Look im sorry," Brittney said trying to confront me.

" IF YOU WERE SORRY THEN YOU WOULDENT HAVE DONE IT IN THEN FIRST PLACE !," I said still pissed at her.

" FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE," The guards said to us.

It felt like the world has stopped right then. I froze and couldent move i just stared at the guard like a stature. " Good girl, now all we have to do is go ba-." The guard didnt finish his sentence when suddenly Brittney shocked him from behind. " Where did you get that" i asked her."

" It was in his pocket, That idiot put it in his back pocket when he knew i could get it." Brittney said while shaking her head. " Well we need to get out of here before it gets worse." I said Panicing.

" HEY I SEE THEM," The other guards yelled.

" Too late," i said.

BRITTNEYS POV.

I took Molly by the arm and ran as fast as i could to our room. i pushed, kicked, and punched other guards that tried to get in the way. As soon as i closed the door i passed out.

7 AM

My eyes flustered open and i heard " Hey brittney are you ok ?" Matt asked me.

" Yeah theres somthing i need to tell you." I said with seriousness.

" im-"

" ok Brats its time to play a little game." The menace interupted.

We all groaned.

" Im lovin it already," The Menace said with delight.

" The game is called "The Maze". Said the Menace

" Im hateing this already," Matt groaned

" Its gonna get worse," Brittney replied.

" Im going to pair you up with your enemies." The Menace said. " The first one to find the end of the maze wins.

Brittney,Molly,Matt, and Slappy.

" Shit" I muttered.

Matt and Molly groaned

" Oh great i have to be stuck with those lovebirds," Slappy said with disgust.

THE MAZE STARTS NOW


	9. Chapter 9 The Maze part 2

Chapter 9: The Maze part 2

We walked in the starting point of The Menaces "Game". I couldent stop talking to Matt and thinking of a way to stop this maniac. But of course there was something else i had to tell him to.

"Matt im-"

" Check 1 2 3, ah hem, ok rodents today i had a slight change in my team arrange ments." The Menace said looking at Molly ?

"Molly, sweetheart you are going on lovly Billys team. "

Molly blushed but was scared at the same time, because when The Menace has something planned you will never know what happens.

"Crap, i guess its just me,Matt, and slappy now!," I thought with happiness that Matt was on my team but pissed off that Slappy was on my team.

I looked at Matt and Matt looked at me, Slappy looked at both of us and looked like he was going to puke...if that is possible to look sick if your a dummy.

" The Maze starts NOW"

Matt, Slappy, and I ran into the Maze. Slappy was telling us what to expect to encounter on our way to the finish line. We have to fight the horrors piece of cake.

" Hey chumps, didnt slappy tell you what happens if ya lose," The Horror taunted us. I looked at Slappy confuised of what The horror ment but Slappy never met my gaze. " No, no he didnt," I said now wanting to know what happens if you lose.

" Well the v-"

Slappy went up behind the Horror and threw him across the maze. I gasped at Slappys Suprizing strength. " I dont like you humans but i want to win now run fools run !" Matt grabbed my hand and sprinted corner to corner and street to street when we saw the carnivel rides was this the end of the maze ?

I Ran to the Carnival rides when a invisable force stopped me from getting to the rides. I heard clapping and that horrid laughing. " Well done you won, " The Menace wispered in my ear. " If we won, then why are you laughing and clapping?" I asked fearing what comes next. " Because you are so special Brittney Crosby that what happens when you lose happens when you win."

" But what about the others ?" I asked him and Matt gripping on my hand.

" Well what about the others they are nothing compared to you and Matt...They are nothing," The Menace said with full anticipation in his eyes and for what ?

" But what you really want to know is what your prize is hmmm," He asked with one eyebrow up.

i nodded and he just laughed.

" Well we are having a meeting tonight and only you are coming with me and the rest of the Villians. " He looked at me but not Matt.

" Thats when your going to find out your prize, " He walked away then stopped and turned around. " Oh and just letting you know, i have cameras everywhere, even the cabin right over there." He pointed to the cabin that Matt and I made love in.

Matt and I just blushed.

" Brit, remember 11 pm tonight meeting prize, " He winked at me and left in the dark fog.

Matt looked at me very worried " Brittney, you dont have to go you can just stay here with me,"

" No Matt, im tired of standing in the shadows i need to do this on my own, ill be fine i promise," I gave him a quick kiss and left.

Matt POV

I saw Brittney leave. I turned around and saw slappy still standing there. " Why are you still here," I asked with enough courage.

" Becuase I know what her "Prize Is," He said looking me dead in the eye. " What is it ?" I asked

" I cant tell you because you will tell her and if The Menace knows then he will kill me," Slappy said rubbing his hands together nerveously.

" I Promise I wont tell Brittney," I said with a sigh.

Slappy motioned me over to him and then i walked toward him and he whispered in my ear the "Prize"

I froze and screamed "Brittney," My eyes flodding with tears. No that cant happen.

I watched Slappy walk away and hate fills my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 The Prize

Chapter 10 The Prize

Brittneys POV

I walked in the room that the Villians held the meetings. It looked really dull but not as dull as the other rooms. All the Villians were looking at me from head to toe. I was forced to wear something nice. So I wore a dress that showed alot of cleavage. That was something i didnt like especally since The Menace picked it out for me. That Pervert. " Brittney take a seat, i believe we have matters to discuss," I took a seat next to Inspecter Crainum. Yeah I know this sounds crazy but he is the only Villian i trust.

" How was your day, kid" Inspecter Crainum asked.

" What do you think," I said with saracasim

His responce was just a nod. " I can tell you hate this dress," He said with a i feel for you kind of tone.

" Yeah, I feel really exposed," I whispered.

" Here you can change into some jeans if you would like." Inspector Crainum said getting my jeans and a shirt. They werent my favorite outfit but whatever gets me out of this exposing dress.

" Thanks," I rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed and put my hair up in a bun. I walked back and no on asked about my outfit thats good.

" So Brittney, how was your day," The Menace asked with a fake nice expression.

" It was wonderful," I saracastically put a smile on my face.

" Good, Good, so hows you and Matthew?" I could have sworn i heard a few snickers in the room. I looked down blushing. " Good, very good" I said whispereing. Damn my confidence is going down and he knows it.

So I finally said this " I came here for a meeting not questions about my personal life," I said not realizing i was standing up.

The Menace said " Well its not so personal with us watching you all the time."

A few Oooooos were heard through out the room.

I squinted at him and gave him a glare.

" Well enough of this, we need to get on with the meeting. " He said with a big smile on his face.

I gulped and looked around everybody was looking like they were going to burst out laughing.

" We as we all know we saw you and Matt getting friendly with each other for a few months now and well we saw something pretty interesting just a few days ago. " He looked back at the villians and they nodded like crazy for him to go on.

" And we saw you Bang," They all started laughing maniacly.

I looked down at the floor embarresed.

" But thats not why im holding this meeting, you see im holding the meeting for this "Prize" for you because your not like the others, you are far greater than the others. " The Menace said.

" And if you dont go along with the Prize then well im going to have to kill your friends and that boyfriend of yours." He faked his tears.

I was scared and ready to know what this "Prize" is. Its probitly fakeing my own death or something crazy like that.

The Menace scanned my emotions. " I can tell your ready for your prize,"

I nodded slowly. I looked around everyone was smirking.

" Well as my Horror was trying to say was The Villian or Enemy of the Person who got excepted to horrorland," I look at Slappy. " Has to rape the person who got accepted to Horrorland, which is you Britney. "

My face goes pale and my head is spinning and I feel sick.

" WHAT ?" I scream in disbelif.

Slappy nodds.

" I wont do it," I look at The Menace with a are you going crazy look.

" Ok then Call Matt Daniels up here," The Menace calls to his horrors.

" No, No, I will do it, just dont kill my friends or Matt." I say with a begging voice.

" Fine."

I look at him and say " When will me and Slappy, you know."  
>" Tomarrow at midnight" He said with that awful smile on his face.<p>

I sigh " Ok," I run out of the room and knock on Matts room. He opens the door and takes one look at me and hugs me. I cry in his arms. " Matt, there is something i need to tell you," I said in between breaths.

" Im Pregnant," He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said " Than we will have a beautiful baby,"

" But there is something else i need to tell you, dont be mad it wasent my fault." I take myself out of his arms and sit on the floor crying.

" I know about the slappy thing," He said wiping my tears off.

" How did you know,"

" He told me,"

"..."

" Why didnt you tell me that Slappy was going to rape me," I said pissed off.

" Because he told me not to,"

" WELL IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

" I know and i should have told you sooner," He lifted my chin.

" But you didnt, " I stormed out of his room crying, i bumped into Molly.

"Im sorry but i couldent help but hear what happened, do you need a hug," She asked crying as well. I nodded and cryed on her shoulder.

" I want to go to that sick son of a bitch and punch him in the face," Molly said with a fiery passion.

I laughed but cried at the same time, I looked up at her " Hey thats what bestfriends are for!" We go in our room and talk about it for a while. I blow my nose for the last time and she gives me a hug again. I climb on my bunk and finally fall asleep after this hard night.


	11. Chapter 11 One Of Those Days

Chapter 11: One of those days

*BEEEEP BEEEEP* I rubbed my eyes and sat on my very uncomfortable bed. Trying to stay awake i thought of the things that were supposted to happen today, and that one THING that freakin kept me up all night. A sudden rush and stomach ache came next.

" Oh shit" i run to the bathroom as fast as i can and lurch my dinner into the toilet. I lick my lips "Aug, after taste," I walk over to Mollys bed. " Molly, wake up," I threw the covers and Molly wasent there.

" What the Hell," I open the door and go downstairs to the Dining Hall, i see Molly talking to Billy or flirting with him. I discide not to bother him so i walk over to Sabrina and start talking to her. She looked at me with a sad smile. " Hey i heard that slappy is forced to," She stopped and her face turned red. " Umm do sexual things to you," I also turn red " Yeah, sucks but theres nothing I can do to stop it," I take a big gulp of my drink and look over at Molly and shes alone looking for me.

I walk over to her and she looked at me gave me a hug and started crying. " Im sorry this is all my fault," She said between tears.

I knew exactly what she ment but how the heck could it be her fault. " No its not, " I grabbed her hand. " Nothings your fault, im just valuble to them for some reason, and they want to break me."

Molly sniffed " But why are they so evil," I hugged her and tears stung my eyes. " I dont know, but ill find out," I looked over my shoulder and saw Matt staring at me with a sad puppy dog face.

I gave him a glare and looked away, im still mad at him for not telling me. The worst thing that could happen now is Matt walking over here and trying to talk to me.

I heard footsteps coming near me. " Hey Britney, Matt wanted to give you this." I snapped out of my own thoughts and looked up and saw Michael looking at me with a please take it look. I slightly smiled and grabbed it and read the damn thing.

Dear Britney,

Im really sorry about not telling you about "IT" But Slappy told me not to and I didnt want to face the concequences for you or me. I wanted to tell you so bad that I ran to the Meeting room and was so close to bursting thru the door but The Menaces Gaurds stopped me and dragged me back to my room. I love you and would do anything for you, I would even die for you .

I love you always and forever, Matt

I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I still dont trust Matt but I still love him. I looked at him and he looked at me with a piece of Paper saying

WHAT IS YOUR AWNSER ?

I asked Molly for a piece of paper and a marker and scribbed.

IDK. SORRY

Matts face changed for a smile to a frown quickly.

" Molly, can we go back i dont feel so good."

She nodded threw away her food and went to the room.

Alot of thoughts were running through my mind, I couldent stay focused. I felt throw up going up my throught. I coverd my mouth and ran to the bathroom as fast as i could. I bent over the toilet and puked all of Breakfast out.

I ran back out of the bathroom crying and hugging Molly.

I heard a knock on the door. I pulled away from Mollys arms. " I swear if thats Matt, than I wi-" I swung opened the door and saw Slappy standing in confuision.

I crossed my arms " What do you want,"

one of his eyebrows raised " I wanted to tell you that, The Menace wants you to wear something very innopropiate," He looked the room to see if he saw anything.

I looked at him with rage " Oh you mean slutty, well sorry i dont have anything slutty." I slammed the door on his face and collasped on my bed and graoned with frustuation.

Slappys POV

I walked away from the room and went up to the meeting room. The Menace looked at me " Well, how did it go,"

I looked back " Horrible, she doesnt have anything."

The Menace faked curiosity " Oh, good. guess that means we have to find her something." The Menace snapped and a closet was filled with dresses and Bikinis and all that stuff girls wear. The Menace pulled out a Emerald green cocktail dress with a umm thong.

The Menace stared at me with a big toothy grin on his face. I looked back very embarresed " What the hell will she wear a cocktail dress for."

" For your date," The Menace gave a duhh look.

I rolled my eyes

" Give it to her now," The Menace orderd.

I walked out of the room towards Britneys room.

Britneys POV

" Molly what color do you want your nails," I asked with a variaty of colors.

Molly looked at the colors and her eye got stuck with a very pretty blue color.

" I want that blue," She pointed at the one that her eye was stuck on. I smiled " Good choice,"

" OOOOKKK Britney, now its your turn," Molly said with a really retarded smile. I couldent help but laugh and I snorted.

We both laughed at my awkward snort. Molly said again in between laughs " Ok *laughs* chose one."

I looked at all the colors but there was always one that caught my eye. It was a emerald green color, that just gave me a shiver down my spine, like it was telling me to chose it.

" I pick Emerald Green." I held it in front of my face.

Mollys eyes widened " Ohh that would look very pretty on you,"

*KNOCK*

I groaned " WHO IS IT," I walked toward the door. " Im sorry but Molly and I are bussayy,"

And of course it was Slappy...holding clothes ?

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity " Umm what are the clothes for,"

He awnsered Causually " Well as you know we have a date tonight at midnight,"

A wave of Rage and sorrow went through my body " Yeah, I know and let my guess you want me to wear a," I grabbed the dress and It was that same Emerald Green that I had picked out for my nails. I gasped. I was...It was...Beautiful. And Heels, and also a " Thong ?" I looked at Slappy who was on the verge of laughing.

" Ok who the Hell picked this out for me," I looked at slappy ready to kill.

" The Menace picked it out for you," Slappy replied with that stupid wooden smile.

I sighed " Of course he did,"

" Well, I will see you tonight, slave" Slappy turned the other way and walked away.

I looked at Molly trying to calm down " Ahh Molly lets just contuine with our nails."


	12. Chapter 12 The Date

Chapter 12 The Date

" Aurg, i cant believe i have to put this thong on," I said as i put my clothes. Im used to wearing heels so I slip into them and they were actually comfortable. I think for a moment " Do i really want to do this ?" Then I remember im doing this for my friends. I walk out the door and into the hallway looking sexy and Confident.

My curls bounce when i walk in the hallway and I see Molly standing talking to Matt...greaatt. Molly stops talking to Matt and looks at me and screams. " Holy shit girl you look-"

Molly soon gets cut off by Matt " Beautiful" I look at him with a sad expression. " Britney can we talk," Matt looks at me begging for just one conversation before I go on my rape date. Ok too creepy.

I look at Matt " Ok Fine, but i have to go soon," We hold hands to a small corner of the room.

Matt puts his hand on my cheek " Britney, you cant do this, your going to get hurt, and so is the baby !"

I look away " Shit, I forgot about the baby," I turn back toward Matt. " Dont worry the babys going to be fine, Im worried about you and all of us," I motioned to all the kids that were held against there will here.

I can tell hes mad now. " Noo, I wont let you." He grabs my face and kisses me. I kiss him back but stop before it gets out of control.

Tears stung my eyes " Im sorry but its my chose not yours, and im going." I walk away hearing a faint I Love You from Matt.

I stop at the door were the Guards are looking for me. " Ahh you are miss Britney correct," The Horror was very kind but it was probitly just a act that they were forced to do. " Yes i am, " The Guards open the door and it leads to a table for two and behind it is a bridge.

I gasp at how pretty the scene is.

I sit down and wait for Slappy. " Oh my god this is going to be so awkward." I look around to see if anyone had heard me but i guess not.

I hear a fake cough. I roll my eyes. Ok here comes the fake happy attitude " Hey Slappy" I say with my horrible fake saracastic smile.

" Slave" Slappy stares at me for a long time and it starts to creep me out.

" So how is going you know cheating on your boyfriend you were making out with a couple of minutes ago." Slappy smirks and snorts.

" Im not cheating on him, i didnt want to go on this rape date." I say full of anger and embarresment.

Slappy changes the subject " You look nice," Hes scanning down my body. I bit my lip in awkwardness.

Slappy notices my uncomfortable expression. " We need to loosen up a bit before it happens so um im going to see you naked anyways." i look at him with my face tomato red.

He soon realizes what i thought he had meant by loosening up " No not that, i mean talking, but y know some of that to...later though."

I lean in to Slappy and he hesitates but also leans in " Are there cameras around here and are they working." I look around at the Cameras skepticaly.

Slappy shakes his head " No but The Menace will walk into the room and see what we have done."

" Ohhh," I start to understand what hes saying.

We start to eat or atleast i do.

Slappy looks straight into my eyes " How did Matt take it,"

I sighed " He told me not to go and that He and my friends were going to be ok," I looked away as tears were stinging in my eyes.

" Well the situation could be worse," Slappy looks confident as what he says.

I couldent take it anymore " How can it be any worse," I slightly screamed.

Slappy looks around to see if anyone had heard my outburst and we saw the Guards asking if everything was ok. We both said " Yes"

We started talking again

Slappy looked at me and said " Well it could have been The Menace that was fucking you," and then he whispered " Or that was the original plan.

I stare in disbelif " Wait that was the Original plan," Slappy nodded. I cross my arms and shake my head urgg why does my life have to be so complicated.

Soon enough I guess I was so angery i ate my food pretty fast.

Slappy asked " Are you done,"

I nodded still trying to prossess some things.

He came back and said " Umm we need to go to our room," We walked back to the room and Slappy opened the door for me. " Didnt know Slappy was a bit of a Gentlemen." I thought. I looked in the room.

I didnt look like my bedroom which was crappy but this bedroom was Beautiful. I gasped at its Beauty.

Slappy looks at me and smirks " Save the gasps for the sex," I slap him forgetting hes wooden and hurt my hand.

I walk in and Slappy slams the door. Slappy leans into me and kisses me. I go along with it even though i dont want to. I feel gross unfaithful. He starts to take my clothes off and my heels. He takes one good look at me and takes the discusting thong off. He smirks at what he sees next.

" Wow slave, didnt know you were already wet."

I groan in frustruation. Slappy starts to trail kisses down my body. I groan and then cover my mouth. " No that did not feel good," I try to convince my self but my Body is still getting more wet.

I try to protest but Slappy puts his mouth on mine and french kisses me. I groan again. He trails kisses down my neck and down my body to my well ya know,"

I groan and think " He is way better than Matt," I cant stop groaning as he keeps kissing and licking. I feel me about to cum.

Slappys breath against my ear stops me " Dont cum yet,"

Then he slams into me and He and I Scream each others name. I look at Slappy and cum is filling the bed. Soon The Menace comes in and I cover my body quick.

He smirks at Slappy " Haha Nice work, i can see why I chose her now." than he looks back at me hungry for lust. " Sexy Body Brit" He walks out the door laughing. I look away embarresed.

Slappy looks at the Clock " Britney clean up and get dressed, you dont want Matt to know that you enjoyed this." Slappy and I get dressed quickly but then stop at the doorway. " Wait Slappy, i need to tell you something."

He stops and turns around looking at me. " Yes Britney,"

I look at him dead straight in the eyes and say " Im Pregnant with Matts baby, do you think the babys hurt."

Slappys eyes widen and then get angery then calm and sad " I dont know," He walks away back to where ever hes going.

I walk back to my room. I knock on the door. Molly opens it "Britney, whoa your hair is wild," She pointed out. I gasp and look around. " Is Matt around?"

She raises her eyebrows " No why, wait dont tell me you enjoyed Slappys rape date,"

I slighty smile and say " Yeah i did enjoy his "rape date" But he didnt rape me."

Molly asks " But if he didnt rape you then"

She soon gets cut off.

I whisper " I had sex with him"

Molly gasps " You did what !" she starts to look really pissed off.

" you heard me"

" I know but why did he i mean you guys do it"

" Well at first I hated it then he did it so good i started to enjoy it,"

" Does anybody know " Molly asked

I look at her " No and nobody is going to know not even Matt."

Molly nodded her head.

Molly sighed " Well its 3 am we better get some sleep or else Matt will know whats up,"

I nodded and changed and went to bed and for the first night since Ive been here i finally slept good.


	13. Chapter 13 No Not Now

Ch. 13 Oh No Not Now

I was deep in sleep when i felt something going down from my leg. I pulled off the covers and gasped. " My water broke," I looked at time and It was the middle of the night. I quickly got out of bed and shook Molly,

" Britney, what do you want," Molly grunted and turned away from me.

" My water broke," I screamed in her ear and pulled the covers.

She jumped up and climbed out of bed and grabbed my hand and we ran outside without any warning. The Gaurds were chasing us and we ran into the Hospital.

Molly rushed up to Register me in. They quickly got me in a wheelchair and told me to breath slowly in and out.

" Molly tell Matt about the baby coming," I grabbed her arm. Molly ran back to the Mansion to tell my boyfriend and the others.

" Ok miss Crosby im going to need you to push as hard as you can on my count to 3," Doctor Richards was ready to catch the baby and I was as ready as hell to get the baby out.

Mollys POV

I ran to the Mansion, slammed open doors and pushed away horrors for this situation. I ran past the rooms and the rest of the kids were staring at me run by. I knocked on Matts door and it was already open. I heard another voice. Slappy. I opened the door wider. I walked in and pulled Matts arm.

" Molly what the-" Matt was trying to let go.

"Britneys having the baby now," I ran back to the hospital with Slappy running beside us. I open the doors to the hospital and go to the second floor room 123.

Matt rushes in the room and helps Britney with the baby delivery. Slappy and I wait in the waiting area. I was lost in thought. How could Britney have the baby now shes due in like 3 more months.

I heard Slappy respond to my question I didnt know I said aloud. " Its my fault, Its my fault that Britneys baby came early," I look at him confuised and my head tilted.

" How is it your fault,"

" Well Britney. I didnt rape her."

" I know she told me."

" Well its hard to explain, I think I need to talk to the doctor about this." Slappy went to the doctor and said what he was telling me ealier and the doctor motioned him to come inside the room.

Slappys POV

" I dont get it, whats happening" I asked the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. " Well when a dummy and a human have sex the baby takes 3 years untill it come out of the human, and your baby pushed Matts baby so the baby is coming out now."

I nodded understanding what he had ment.

I heard the door open and It turned out to be Molly " The baby is here," I walked out the door to see Matt holding a Beautiful baby girl. We go inside Britneys room to see what they name her. Britney looks at Matt.

" I want her name to be Rose,"

Matt looks at Britney " And I want her Middle name to be Anne."

Molly whispers " Rose Anne Crosby," Tears are in her eyes.

The Doctor took Rose so he could clean her and get her ready to bring back to the Mansion.

This was the time to tell Britney how her baby came early. " Britney can I talk to you for a second,"

She nodded and Molly led everybody out of the room.

" Britney, I know why the baby came earlier than expected."

She croaked " Why ?"

I told her what the doctor had told me about our baby pushing away Rose and the 3 years to develop thing.

She looked away then she came up with something. " We can hide Rose from The Menace."

I shook my head " We cant,he will find out eventually and he will kill the baby."

Tears were coming out of Britneys eyes. " So what do we do ?"

" We get out of Panic Park," My wooden eyes met hers.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape From Panic Park

Chapter 14: Escape from Panic Park

Slappy and I ran with Rose back to the others.

Matt looked at me with curiosity " What are you doing with Rose ?"

" Your sopposted to still be in the hospital," I heard the others tell me.

" Well your wrong , we are getting out of this place,"

" YESS" I heard the other high five and yell.

But Matt didnt buy it " But how can we escape The Menace blocked all paths, "

I looked down " Oh i forgot,"

Slappy slaps my shoulder " No there is still one path, but you will want to hold on to the baby very tight,"

" I will do anything for my baby," I say with a hiss.

" Ok, its called the Path of Darkness," Slappy led us outside to a very dark park of Panic Park but stopped at a ledge. I looked down at the Path of Darkness. It looked like a never ending hole of nothing.

I look at Slappy " Did you really think we would give into your trap, forget this"

We started to leave when Slappy pushed me forward and into the hole of Darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," I screamed and held on to Rose for life. I felt wind next to me i turneed my head and saw the other kids and enemys next to me. Matt held onto me as we went down I saw a little bit of blue sky. I smiled " Slappy was right, it isent a trap.

I fell on the ground face first. We looked and saw our Parents and all of the parents were looking not at me but the baby.

I walked toward My parents who were talking to Matts parents. My mom and dad looked at me than the baby. I looked at them " I can explain,"

So Matt and I told them about us and Rose.

My mom was very dissapointed. " I will let you have the baby but you are paying for it,"

Matt and I nodded in agreement and Matt was talking to the Parents when I turned my head and saw Slappy looking straight at me and giving me a wink then dissapired. I turned my head back to the Parents and talked to them along with Matt.

**Ok so this is the end of Goosebumps Horrorland : No Escape from Panic Park but i will have a sequel called Goosebumps Horrorland : Back to Panic Park. **

**and its about Britney and Matt in 14 years **


End file.
